He Gets That From Me
by Rhalkha
Summary: El Hijo de Harry y Draco asiste por primera vez a Hogwarts. One-Shot traducción con consentimiento de la autora: Shade


"He Gets That from Me"

Autora: Shade

La versión original puede ser tomada de 

Traducción con consentimiento de la autora.

¡Hora de Levantarse!, vamos, perezoso, fuera de la cama – una mano sacudió suavemente a Anthony despertándolo.

Anthony rodó por la cama, lejos de la mano que lo sacudió, abrió sus aletargados ojos verdes y parpadeo a su padre para luego cubrir su cabeza con sus mantas.

No me quiero levantar – se quejo Anthony deslizándose todavía mas entre las sabanas.

Su padre solamente sonrió para luego repentinamente jalar las cobijas abajo, exponiendo al chico al frió aire.

¡Hey! – grito Anthony ante las acciones de su padre.

Fuera de la cama ahora, el desayuno te esta esperando – respondió su padre.

Anthony miro a su padre con disgusto, pero salio de entre las sabanas. Se quito sus ropas con rapidez, ahora que estaba despierto se encontraba cada vez mas emocionado. Hoy iba a ir por fin a Hogwarts, le dirigió una rápida mirada a la carta, situada en un lugar de honor de su tocador, lista para que cualquiera la notara en cuanto abriera la puerta de su habitación.

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Es un honor informarle que ha sido aceptado en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Anexa a esta carta usted encontrara una lista de todos los libros y el equipo necesarios._

_El periodo escolar comienza el primero de septiembre, esperamos su lechuza confirmando su asistencia a más tardar el 31 de julio._

_Atentamente:_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora._

Anthony voló escaleras abajo, saltándolas de a dos en dos. Devoro su desayuno en un par de bocados pasando toda la comida con algo de jugo. Harry movió su cabeza ante los pésimos modales de su hijo, ¿Cuántas veces no los regaño y sermoneo Hermione a el y a Ron por su mal comportamiento en la mesa?

Ve por tu mochila, tu baúl ya se encuentra en el coche. No puedo creer que ya vayas a Hogwarts – dijo su padre.

¡¡Papa!! – dijo Anthony poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego tomo su mochila con sus libros y corrió a la entrada de la casa hasta el coche.

Anthony solamente miraba el paisaje mientras recorrían el camino, observando a las personas en la calle. Harry se acomodo mejor en su asiento mirándolo. Cada día era más grande y ahora se iba. Parecía apenas ayer cuando jugueteaba por allí, Harry suspiro.

Anthony hablo durante todo el camino a la estación. Preguntaba cosas y contaba chistes, haciendo reír a su padre con todo y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

¿Estas triste?, ¿Triste de que el no este aquí? – pregunto Anthony cuando ya casi llegaban a la estación.

El hubiese estado muy orgulloso de ti Anthony – respondió el padre completamente seguro de sus palabras pero con la voz trémula por la pregunta de su hijo.

Desearía que no hubiera muerto – dijo Anthony con la tristeza disminuyendo su voz también. Se sacudió el cabello plateado fuera de sus ojos y se froto la altiva nariz que había heredado.

Yo también – se escucho la suave respuesta – yo también.

En cuanto llegaron a King's Cross, estacionaron el auto y sacaron el baúl y las bolsas del maletero. Con todas las pertenencias de Anthony cargadas en el carrito se dirigieron al andén 9 y ¾ para tomar el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se encontraba a un lado de Anthony, riendo ante la interminable serie de bromas infantiles que el chico contaba, sabia que lo extrañaría mucho.

Después de atravesar la barrera Anthony admiro el hermoso tren que lo llevaría tan lejos a la escuela. No estaba muy seguro acerca de que sentir, estaba feliz por poder al fin ir a Hogwarts, pero estaba seguro de que su padre lo necesitaría. Lo observo y luego deslizo su pequeña mano dentro de la suya más grande.

Su padre sonrió y apretó su pequeña mano. Se aseguro de que todas las cosas de Anthony fueran cargadas al tren y volteo a hablar con su hijo.

Haznos sentir orgullosos, a ambos – dijo arreglando el cuello de la túnica del chico y cepillando la imaginaria pelusa de la tela – escribe a menudo.

Lo haré, te quiero mucho – Anthony lo abrazo deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su otro padre estuviese aquí para verlo marchar. Sonrió y peleo contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Subió al tren, corriendo al compartimiento más cercano al andén para poder despedir por última vez a su padre. Harry lo miro esperando a que su pequeña figura apareciera en la ventana para sonreír y saludar a su hijo.

Ten cuidado – Draco susurro cuando la cara de Anthony apareció por la ventana. Lo saludo con la mano. Haciendo una mueca de tristeza cuando Anthony lo saludo de vuelta – tu eres todo lo que me queda de el – susurro pero su hijo lo escucho.

El tembló cuando una repentina ola de aire frió voló sobre su cuello, se volteo, esperando ver a Harry allí. Sacudió su cabeza ante las recurrentes jugarretas de su mente y camino alejándose lentamente del tren. Visitaría la tumba de Harry hoy, le contaría todo acerca de cómo Anthony había crecido, le contaría lo orgulloso que estaba de el. Con estos pensamientos en mente compro un pequeño ramo de flores de un vendedor en la estación y se dirigió a su auto camino al cementerio.

Nota de la autora: Ok, la cosa funciona así, Harry no estaba vivo, era su espíritu que convivía con su familia, vigilaba a Draco y a Anthony. Cuando se utiliza el termino "Padre" hablamos de Draco. Si lo vuelven a leer se darán cuenta de que Harry nunca interactúa con Draco o con Su hijo. Una disculpa si les causo confusión.

Nota del traductor: Yo si me confundí pero la historia me pareció tan bella, por un momento pensé que el que vivía era Harry no Draco, pero en fin la vida es triste. Esta es mi primera traducción, actualmente me encuentro escribiendo dos fics propios, en cuanto pueda concluir alguno de los dos comenzare con la traducción de mi próximo proyecto, es un fic llamado "Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy" (Ahorra un caballo monta un vaquero) de la misma autora, es una historia acerca de Harry trabajando como Stripper en un club muggle y Draco encontrándolo incidentalmente, contiene mpreg (la versión original se encuentra en la misma pagina ) y estoy esperando entrar en contacto con Tempted Mischief, el autor de una maravillosa historia que se llama "Reliving Childhood" (reviviendo la infancia) una historia de Harry y Draco de cuatro años de edad, ambos adorables, y si mis capacidades de traducción muestran tener éxito espero poder traducir otra maravillosa historia de The Shadow Bandit llamada "A moment in time" (un momento en el tiempo) es acerca de un Harry incriminado en un asesinato que no cometió y de cómo su vida y la de su familia da un giro dramático cuando decide regresar a Inglaterra a pelear por la luz. Las últimas dos se encuentran en , les recomiendo que si pueden las lean, son realmente geniales

Ahora aquí esta la canción que inspiro este fic.

_His early morning attitude  
You have to drag him out of bed  
Only frosted flakes will do  
He gets that from me  
Yeah, he gets that from me  
  
His curly hair and his knobby knees  
The way the sun brings those freckles out  
Talk and talk and never miss a beat  
Yeah, He gets that from me  
He gets that from me  
  
He looks at me with those big brown eyes  
He's got me in the palm of his hands  
And I swear sometimes it's just like you're here again  
He smiles that little crooked smile  
There's no denying he's your child  
Without him I don't know what I'd do  
He gets that from you  
Oh, he gets that from you  
  
How he loves your old guitar  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play  
He melts my heart  
Tells me he loves me every day  
And cracks a joke at the perfect time  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry  
That boy is everything to me  
He gets that from you  
He gets that from you  
  
Last night I heard him pray  
Lord help me and Momma make it through  
And tell Daddy we'll be ok  
He said he sure misses you  
He sure misses you  
He really misses you  
He gets that from me_


End file.
